My Princess In My Heart
by Rei Fujisaki 27
Summary: Langsung baca aja :p


**My Princess In My Heart**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**My Princess In My Heart © Rei Fujisaki 27**

**Rated : T**

**Language : Indonesia**

***Bacot Mode On**

**Hallo semua, ini adalah fic pertamaku , mohon kerja kritik dan sarannya ya untuk melanjutkan di chapter depan :3. Arigatou…*bungkuk 180derajat #PLAK.**

***Bacot Mode Off**

**Pertemuanku dengannya awal dari takdirku yang tak terduga….**

**#Chapter 1 : Pertemuan**

Sakura Haruno adalah anak dari keluarga kaya pasangan Haruno. Sakura merupakan anak kedua dari dua bersaudara. Kakaknya bernama Sasori. Sasori adalah pemimpin perusahaan Haruno corp yang berada di Italia dan Sakura seorang pelajar kelas 12 di SHS Japanese .Sekolah itu terkenal dengan fasilitas yang luar biasa lengkap,dan orang yang masuk di situ adalah orang-orang yang luar biasa hebat. Sakura memiliki keahlian memasak dan merancang baju. Meskipun Sakura kaya raya tapi ia memiliki usaha membuka kursus memasak di rumahnya yang rata-rata muridnya adalah anak-anak .Hari ini sakura memulai harinya di sekolah bersama sahabatnya Ino .

"Pagi,_forehead _….." sapanya di depan koridor sekolahnya.

"Pagi,Ino-_pig_ , bisa nggak sih nggak manggil aku dengan sebutan _forehead_ !" nada Sakura agak marah.

"Okey,Sakura it's no problem " balasnya dengan sedikit tinjuan di lengan sakura.

"Jangan sok bahasa inggris ino-_pig_"

"Iya,iya sakura , ayo kita ke kelas"ajak ino

"Baiklah , kau sudah mengerjakan pr dari anko sensei?" tanya sakura.

"Oh kami-sama kenapa aku bisa lupa?Sakura buku pr mu mana aku mau pinjam"Cengir Ino *kalau dibayangkan seperti cengiran Naruto*

Sakura pun mengambil buku prnya yang berada di dalam tas. Setelah sekian lama Ino menunggu Sakura tak bergeming.

"Sakura mana buku pr nya" Tagih Ino.

"Aduh ino gawat , buku prku ketinggalan di rumah padahal sebentar lagi bel , gimana nih " Penyakit sakura kambuh lagi yaitu mudah panic.

"Saku , apakah di rumahmu ada orang ?"tanya Ino

"Oh,iya kakakku kenapa aku bodoh!"

"Kakakmu kan sedang berada di Italia, kok sekarang dia….".

"Oh itu , maaf aku tidak memberitahumu besok ayah dan ibu akan pindah ke paris jadi mereka menyuruh kakak untuk pulang ke Jepang dan perusahaan yang ada di sana diurus oleh pamanku, bentar ya ino aku telpon dulu" Sakura pun mengambil HP-nya yang ia letakkan di saku rokknya.

Terdengar bunyi ringtone hp Sasori .

'_Kau yang telah memilih aku , kau juga yang sakiti aku' . 'Woy,rei ini di jepang bukan di Indonesia , gue nggak ngefans kali sama Syahrini yang sesuatu itu'teriak Sasori. 'Sorry, bung kirain loe suka ama Syahrini' _

(Back to the story).

**Di rumah**

Sasori baru saja selesai sarapan dan ingin bekerja. Terdengar bunyi HP.

"Halo , Sakura ada apa?"tanya Sasori

"Halo , _nii-san_ bisa nggak bawakan buku pr kimiaku yang ada di meja belajar" pinta Sakura.

"Okey , 5 menit lagi kau tunggu di depan gerbang sekolah"

"Ya , thank's _nii-san_" Sakura pun menutup pembicaraan. Sasori dengan segera mengambil buku sakura ,mengambil tas miliknya dan bergegas pergi menggunakan mobil _ferarri _merah kesayangannya.

**Di Sekolah**

Sakura mengajak ino ke depan pintu gerbang untuk mengambil bukunya . Tepat 5 menit ia menunggu sasori pun menghampiri sakura dan membuka kaca mobilnya.

"Sakura ini bukumu".

"Terima kasih nii-san,nii-san baik deh"

Sakura mencubit pipi kakaknya yang bermuka baby face itu .

"Sudah ya sakura nii-san pergi dulu, kalo' kamu pulang duluan kunci rumah ada di pot bunga di sebelah pintu" .

"Okey, dah nii-san"

Sakura pun berbalik badan dan langsung pergi ke kelasnya.

"Sakura kenapa sih dari dulu sampai sekarang muka _nii-_san mu itu enggak pernah berubah , masih baby face"

"Tanya aja langsung sama _nii-san_ jangan tanya sama aku yang punya muka dia bukan aku"Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Yup nanti aku tanyai ah…. ,sakura sekarang buku prnya mana,aku mau nyalin dulu bentar lagi masuk kelas" Sakura akhirnya memberikan buku pr-nya kepada Ino.

"Nih"Sakura menyerahkan bukunya.

"Thank's Saku-_chan_"Ino pun segera menuju kelasnya dengan hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan sahabatnya ia berjalan menuju kelasnya Sakura sedikit melamun lalu ia menabrak seseorang dan Sakura jatuh terduduk. Seorang berperawakan tinggi,ganteng,putih,atletis dan rambut seperti "PANTAT AYAM".

**TBC**

**Hahahahahaha :D akhirnya chapter 1 selesai , sebenarnya ini kurang panjang , mudah-mudahan di chapter 2 bisa lebih …..(^/\^) , Thank's untuk Roslia Putri Meidita sahabatku di kelas karena dia udah bantuin untuk mengedit cerita ini.**

**Saya nggak suka banyak bacot kalo buat cerita jadi, ya beginilah hasil karya saya :3 .**

**Maaf , kalo ada kata" yang salah :3…..Kritik dan Saran sangat diperlukan ;) **

…**..….Akhir kata…..**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
